Men In Black
The Cessationists are a Chapter of Adepts (known popularly as the Men In Black) who support the work of the IAS (Irregularity Assessment Syndicate) and work within the international agency as a form of special-forces. The Cessationists were formed shortly after the formation of the IAS following the second world war and the beginning of the cold war. They function like a high-powered tactical force, deployed by agency leaders to deal with particularly nasty problems. Status: Active. Facts: -IAS owes much of its formation to the Order of Enforcers, and after its founding one of the first things the Enforcers did was seek to found a Chapter to act as a liaison between the IAS and the Adept Orders. -Many of the Cessationists have risen high within the ranks of the IAS and now function at its highest levels of command. -The Cessationists must struggle with disapproval on two fronts. Some elements within the IAS don't like Supernaturals, and so are less than happy about serving beside them. On the other hand, many Supernaturals see the Cessationists as turncoats who now hunt down their former brethren. It's a mixed bag for the Cessationists, many of whom are simply trying to bring law and order to a chaotic world. -Despite all its mystique and secrecy, the IAS is still a federal (technically a pan-federal) agency. And like all agencies, it must deal with political shenanigans and internal power-grabs. The Cessationists, being one of the agency's best assets, are naturally swept up into these tempestuous conflicts on a daily basis. -The Cessationists must also struggle with issues of morality. To carry out their job, many within the IAS have had to dabble in wetwork, torture and other nefarious practices. Many Cessationists have grown cold hearted as a result. -To denote their supranatural nature, Cessationist Adepts all have the title of 'special agent' within the IAS. Severing Ties: The Cessationists have strict policies in regard to new recruits. Before even joining, the Cessationists make it very clear that to join them is to effectively sever ties with one's old life. They tell their recruits that they will get a chance to see the world, travel places, meet important people and be involved in events that shape the world. But, the Cessationists caution, you cannot go back to your old life. You will make enemies, they will seek out your friends and loved ones. When other people are enjoying the holidays or spending evenings with friends, you will be on stakeout or passing information between agents. The life of a special agent for the IAS is indeed charmed, but it comes with a price. Government Funding: It pays to work for the government's black operations sector. IAS receives top funding and has instant clout with many of the world's governments. IAS Agents can often get a pass on local laws or regulations and mid-level government officials, who are always keen on making friends to advance their own political positions, are always eager to help out the renowned Syndicate. Agents of the IAS will also get access to a rich network of suppliers, safe houses and contacts across the globe. Federal and military installations and offices will be instantly available to any agents with all their attending resources, all at the wave of a badge and a phone call between superiors. Category:New World Order Category:Men In Black Category:Creator